What is this madness!
by heartstopper12345
Summary: no good at summaries so ill try...Guess what Americas boss found and how will the other countries react!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fanfiction reader this is my second story ever written tell me how you like it and if you have any pairing you think I should put in tell me and ill see about continuing this story just depends on how many reviews I get. And sadly I do not own hetalia **

It was another world meeting with all the countries arguing well for once America wasn't apart of the usual yelling and teasing of other counties. He was on his laptop checking his email when there was a beeping noise coming from the machine. He look over and saw no one was paying attention to him so he opened the email and saw it was from his boss.

-what hell is this America! I though y'all were suppose to be secrete and some the stuff on here is plain disturbing! I'm furious wit you all. Just  
look at this. . From: your boss-

Looking at the bottom there was a link that read 'fan fiction' sighing America clicked on the link and up popped the page. Scrolling through it America sat up more and looked though it "What the hell" he muttered to him self finding one that had him and England's name and silently he read off. 'America stood in front of England shocked tears ready to spill over he was over joyed finally he nodded and whispered "yes"' America stared wide eyed at the computer "WHAT!" He yelled standing up. The whole meeting room went quiet. "What is wrong America-San?" Japan asked. "My boss sent me this link to a website because these people know about us...that we are countries. And are writing weird things about us." America said scrolling down some more.

"Ok so there is this thing where I can put names in and saying pairing, then I can put a rating and language. So I'll put all rating, English because its the best language in the world! An now I just need names." America looked up at the other countries. Everyone was shocked but was kind of interested on what other people had to say that could make America so serious. France raised his had "type in me." He said smiling. America nodded and did so. "Now I need someone to pair you with." He stated. Greece who was taking a nap woke and mumbled "England" and went back to sleep. England who turned cherry red slammed his hands on the table "what?! No way I want to be paired with that frog!" But it was to late America already typed in the name and pressed enter. America read to himself for a bit then turned so red it put the the red stripes on his own flag to shame. "Well what does it say?" France asked curious as to what made the American blush so much. America let in and out a breath and read. "FRUK. 2.  
Summary:England was on his way to France house with some ale because France had called him earlier saying that he wanted to have some fun with his favorite English man." America looked up to see England so red it put Spain's tomatoes to shame and France trying no to laugh.

to be continued...

**Tell what yall think**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own hetalia

"Ok um so who's next?" America asked nervously watching England hide under a blanket. "Oh do me and Germany! Ve~!" Italy said happily. "Nien!" Germany yelled "I vill not be pulled into this foolishness." Germany said crossing his arms. Italy pulled at Germany's sleeve "But Germany I want to know what people write about us." Italy said. Germany looked at Italy and sighed he was never able to tell Italy no. "Hhh fine but not a perverted one." Germany said. America nodded and typed on his computer and read out loud. "Ok this one is T rated with 1 Chapter and the summery is :Germany sat Italy down on the couch "Italy now you know I love you so I wanted to tell you something really important." Germany took a deep breath "I'm-." America looked back up at everyone "that's it it's just the summary" Italy jumped up and pushed America out of the way "I want to know what it is." He said enthusiastically. "What Italy it might just be something stupid." Germany said. But it was to late Italy had already clicked on the story and was reading it soon he started shaking and tears were rolling down his cheeks. " 'Italy now you know I love you so I wanted to tell you something very important' Germany took a deep breath 'I'm the Holy Roman Empire.' " Italy read out loud and was shaking so badly Romano got up an went to his brother "sshh it's ok" he said hugging his northern half. Italy looked at Germany "your holy Rome...I thought you were dead but you've been here" Italy whispered. Germany looked so confused "vhat?! I am no Holy Roman Empire I am Germany." He said standing. "Actually West you were the Holy Roman Empire but after France killed you...um you disappeared and I found you again years later but you had no memories so I didn't tell you." Prussia said leaning against the wall gilbird on top of his head. Germany looked at his brother shocked and confused an then he looked at Italy and he felt sad for some reason like a promise was broken. "I am not holy Rome and if I ever was then so be it but now I am Germany a strong and powerful country and that is it." Italy started crying and ran out the room Germany close behind him.

The doors were slammed closed and America sat back in his spot "ok now that that chick flick is over who is next?" He asked looking around. Hungary spoke first "I want to know right now how much of this is actually right me and Japan have had our suspicions but we want to know for sure who is actually together and not just in this fanfiction thing." She said looking around and Japan nodded in agreement. No one spoke up it was dead silent in the room. "Whoa Hungary you are paired with Austria and Prussia!" America said loudly. Hungary face turned a deep shade of red. " what? That's nonsense!" She said. America shrugged and read out loud "Rated M a one shot and the summary is: it is Austria and Hungary's wedding anniversary and Hungary has something special planned for and It involves the piano. Warning for lemons." America looked up an Austria looked like he was about to faint Hungary was griping her frying pan so tight her knuckles were white and Prussia looked like he was about to bust out laughing. But Then the unexpected happened Switzerland stood up an aimed his gun at the computer "this thing website whatever is wrong Austria would never cheat on me with that devil woman. Gasps were heard through the whole meeting room and Austria banged his head on the table. "Switzerland think about what you just said." He mumbled. Switzerland put his gun down and banged his head on the table "Damn it!" Hungary looked at Japan. "You owe me 10 because I was right it was Switzerland and Austria and did you write it down?" Japan nodded "yes so far the true couples are Italy and Germany, England and France, Austria and Switzerland and Me and America." Japan said with a slight blush. "Dude!" America yelled "not cool.

Anyway back to the website in a way I like this thing were learning more about each other. so this time ill type in Prussia and-" America felt something tug at his sleeve "me" said a quiet voice. "Whoa Canada bro when did you get here!" He yelled "He been here stupid he brought me here." Prussia said scowling at America. "Matti you want to be paired with Prussia? Why? I won't allow it that jerk will not be paired with my little brother ill kill him first!" America said getting angry . "Um I'm the big brother and well-" Canada was cut off by laughter "well you can try and kill me stupid American but be ready to lose to the awesome Prussia! Plus I don't need your consent to date my little birdie just his fathers!" America took out his gun and pointed it at Prussia "no way in hell dude." He said pulling the trigger a loud shot was heard and something deflected the bullet sending it through the window. "What the?" America said seeing France Stan in front of Prussia his sword drawn. "I'm sorry America but I can't let you hurt my friend especially since he makes my little Canada so happy." France said pointing his sword at America. "France I don't need your help but since you offered ill take it." Prussia said taking out his own sword. In the back Hungary gave Japan money because he won the pairing on Prussia and Canada. "Please Lovi he's my friend and you don't like America anyway." Spain whined to Romano. Romano sighed "I don't like any of them especially you tomato bastard. But fine go ahead it's been awhile since I've seen you fight anyway." Romano said. Spain smiles and scooted closer to Romano "how can you say you don't like me after what we did last night. What you begged me for." He whispered in Romano's ear. Romano turned red and pushed Spain away "just go bastard." He mumbled. Spain smiled and got up drawing his sword "Hola amigos looks like a fight. Thanks a lot Prussia." Spain said standing next to his friends "who cares how the bad touch trio is back." Prussia said and looked back a America "what are you going to do now boy three to one not at all in your favor." America flinched "Damn it!" He yelled but no one noticed Canada trying to stop the fight till he got in the middle and Prussia saw him. "Birdie get out of the way you don't need to get in the middle of this." He said putting his hand on Canada's shoulder which he shrugged off "I'm already in the middle now please stop fighting with my brother I love both of now please stop fight or ill break with you Prussia an America ill never talk to you again!" Canada yelled and actually yelled so everyone could hear him. Prussia looked hurt. "You would actually break up with me birdie?" Prussia asked quietly. Canada didn't like seeing his boyfriend upset but he stood his ground "if you don't stop this stupid fighting I will." Canada answered.

**Review please!**


End file.
